It is always a hot and difficult point in the research field of photovoltaic technology to make solar cells of low cost and high efficiency with cheap materials. At present, silicon solar cells for using on ground is limited to use due to its complexity production process and high cost. In order to reduce cost, and expand the range of uses, for a long time people have been looking for a new type of solar cell material. Polymer solar cells receives much attention due to advantages of low cost of raw materials, light weight, flexibility, simple production process, available preparation in a large area by way of coating, printing, etc., and if energy conversion efficiency could be improved to a level of commercial silicon solar cell, its market prospects will be very huge. Since 1992, N. S. Sariciftci etc. reported photoinduced electron transfer phenomenon between conjugated polymers and C60 in SCIENCE (N. S Sariciftci, L. Smilowitz, A. J. Heeger, et al. Science, 1992, 258, 1474), people have invested a great deal of research in polymer solar cells and achieved rapid development. At present, the research of polymer solar cells is mainly focused on donor/acceptor blend, and the energy conversion efficiency of the polymer solar cells which adopt blend of PTB7 with PC71BM has reached 7.4% (Y. Liang et al, Adv. Mater.; DOI:10.1002/adma.200903528), but it is still lower than that of the inorganic solar cells. Major factors that constraints its performance are: the organic semiconductor device is relatively low carrier mobility, and spectral response of the device dose not match with the solar radiation spectrum, and red area with high photon flux is not be utilized effectively and electrode collection efficiency of carrier is low. In order to make the polymer solar cells be used in practical application, to develop new materials and to significantly improve the energy conversion efficiency are still the primary tasks of this research field.